Punishment, Mortification and Pleasure
by Malevolent Dreamz
Summary: Regina's disciplinary methods are slightly lacking. (Much like my summary and title writing skills) Semi-established SQ. Fluff based Smut. Slight crack. Warning's inside.


**So this was something new for me. I can never really seem to find a rhythm when I write smut but I did my best. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning: Magic!Cock. If you don't like that please don't read this.**

* * *

"Regina! W _hat the fuck_ have you done to me?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about, Sheriff Swan." Regina chuckled airily through the phone.

"Bullshit you don't.. Fix it! Now!" Emma growled "I have two new deputies I'm inducting today and I can't do it with eight inches of blunt fury trying to break free of it's denim prison." Emma wiggled uncomfortably adjusting the semi hard member so that it was tucked into the waist of her pants. "Seriously, why the fuck do I have to wear such tight jeans."

Regina chucked again. "Okay, first of all, why are you getting two deputies? There is barely enough crime to warrant employing both you and ýour father. Secondly, I'm certainly not complaining about your torturous wardrobe choices and lastly, I highly doubt it's eight inches Dear."

"It's a euphemism, Regina" She groaned into her hand.

"I am well aware of that Dear." Regina chuckled again "You are making this way to easy for me."

Emma groaned again. Suddenly a memory struck her of a pissed off Regina. " _You have no idea what I am capable of."_ Those words had never rang more true. "Okay, Regina, whatever I did or said to make you feel the need to punish me, I'm sorry, okay? Now please will you get rid of this monster?"

"The fact that you don't even know what you did makes your apology insincere, wouldn't you think." Regina clipped.

"Babe.." Emma began, about to start pleading.

"Don't 'Babe' me" Regina snapped before ending the call without so much as a goodbye.

Emma groaned again before letting her forehead fall heavily onto her desk.

* * *

Emma was staring intently at the game of spider solitaire on her computer, trying desperately to ignore the new and not quite unpleasant sensations she was experiencing thanks to her new friend. She tried to think of what it was she did to Regina to deserve any punishment, but the second she thought about the sexy brunette, she thought about the secret liaisons they were having almost every night now, which caused her new little friend to jump to attention.

So Emma resigned to monotonous tasks to try and keep the little monster at bay. She was halfway though her fourth game when David walked in followed by two fresh faces.

"Working hard I see." He chortled in greeting.

"Dad!" She jumped "I didn't hear you come in."

David frowned slightly, reminded subtly of those TV shows where the parent busts the kid looking at pornography. But he could see Emma's screen and she was most definitely halfway through that card game.

"This is Cody." He said gesturing to the young man on his left. "And this is Katie" He gestured to the young woman on his right. "Deputies, this is Emma." He said pointlessly, because who in Storybrooke didn't know the Savior. "She is gonna show you around. Teach you our policies and procedures, and she will answer any questions you might have."

Emma fidgeted slightly in her chair, feeling her face go red at the thought of one of the two new deputies, who looked like freaking models, noticing the concealed weapon in her underwear.

"Hey" She said lamely.

"Okay." David said cheerily as he clapped his hands together, "Patrols aren't going to do themselves. You kids stay out of trouble." He joked before turning around and going back out the way he came.

* * *

Emma was secretly cheering herself. The two new deputies, who had both made her member harden at numerous times seemed oblivious to her plight. Cody seemingly inadvertently flexing his muscles, that were almost busting out of his shirt, while lifting boxes of files back onto their shelves and Katie leaning down and giving her an eyeful of tan cleavage and a lacy black bra.

The strain on her underwear was increasing tenfold the longer she spent with the two young deputies. She had to do something about it soon or she would explode. The anxiety of it all was giving her a migraine and the pressure between her legs was bordering on painful.

"Okay guys," She began jumping up and hoping to god her solid new friend was hidden in her waistband. "So I actually have a meeting with the Mayor." She said, losing the conviction in her voice at the weird look they exchanged. "So if you guys just wanna, you know, ah.. just read through that shi.. ah stuff and answer the phones and shit and just call me if there is an emergency." When they just stared at her blankly she took it as acceptance and smiled "Great. So I will see you tomorrow morning."

Emma didn't wait to hear their responses as she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

Regina gasped as Emma appeared in front of her desk, her hand raising to her chest, presumably to stop her heart flying out.

"Emma! What the hell are you doing?" She scolded, trailing off slightly as she took in the deathly glare and ragged look of the blonde.

"I thought perhaps we should have an impromptu meeting." Emma said darkly.

"A meeting about what?" Regina demanded indignantly.

"Oh, I don't know. Current events, misuse of magic, the fact that I have a throbbing cock in my pants." She thundered.

"Emma." Regina said tentatively as her eyes widened and she nodded slightly behind her.

Emma froze then as her own eyes went wide. It was almost as if she was in a horror movie, turning to find a huge creature breathing down her neck, except instead of a monster it was the town librarian, Belle French, and instead of breathing down her neck she was staring in shock.

Regina immediately felt bad for Emma and the situation she had put her in. Despite the blondes adamant denial of any feelings for Regina, and the subsequent hurt she had caused, Regina wished she could take it back to save the blonde the mortification. The guilt she felt for the awkward position she had also placed Belle in gave Regina pause as she thought about how far she had come with Rumple's beloved.

"I don't suppose you know any short term memory spells?" The Librarian suggested meekly with a hopeful smile.

* * *

When she had cast the spell and sent Belle on her way Regina immediately teleported home to where the blonde waited, pacing her study and helping herself to Regina's cider.

"Emma, I am so sorry." Regina said, grabbing the Saviors hands to make her look at her, So she could see that Regina was genuinely sorry, and to stop the pacing.

Emma just glared at Regina. Breathing heavily through he nose, trying to contain her anger. "Do I get to know why I am being punished now?"

"Oh." Regina looked away in her own embarrassment "I heard you talking to Ruby last night. You told her that I'm just a warm body, who is conveniently your son's other mother." She said, her nose scrunching up with distaste. "But that's fine. If that's how you feel, I have no right to punish you for it."

"What? Are you serious right now?" Emma asked pulling her close and turning her face to look back at her. "I thought you wanted people to think we weren't serious. That's the only reason I said that stuff."

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want people to think we are serious?" Regina asked incredulously.

"I dunno. Why are we still sneaking around when the whole town knows we are doing it." Emma shrugged.

Regina's eyes went wide briefly in realization. "Wow. We are idiots." She said as she pulled Emma in closer, leaning their foreheads together as they both chuckled softly.

"Well you are an adorable idiot." Emma said softly pulling Regina in for a loving kiss as her hands slipped down her sides and around to pull her closer by the small of her back. It was only as Emma's new appendage brushed slightly against her pelvis, causing the blonde to moan, that Regina remembered the spell she had cast.

"Mmph" Regina muffled against Emma's lips as she moved to pull back from the blondes tight grip. "Emma." Regina managed, finally able to break free from the blondes lips only to have her move down her jaw to her neck."Emma" Regina moaned again "Stop for a second so I can undo to spell."

Emma grunted as she pulled Regina tighter against her. "I was thinking we leave it for a little longer." She mumbled softly against Regina's neck. "Do you know how long I spent today, thinking about what it would feel like to have your tight wet cunt clench around me." She moaned again at the though peppering kisses up and down Regina's neck. "What it would feel like to slip inside you, have you wet on top of my dick?"

As if to illustrate her point Emma rubbed her rock hard member against Regina slowly. Bending her knees, she lifted Regina in one fluid motion, causing her skirt to bunch around her hips.

Emma moved them over to the sofa with seemingly no effort, clutching Regina's thighs, just below her buttocks.

Regina clutched her arms around Emma's neck, threading her fingers through blonde curls, as she continued to assault her neck, rocking slightly against her as she pressed the older woman into the couch. Emma pulled back slightly to gauge the woman's expression. She had to make sure that Regina wanted this too. Judging by the frantic way Regina's hands reached for her belt as she leaned forward to capture Emma's lips however she felt pretty safe this was something they both wanted.

As Regina fumbled with the button of her jeans Emma pushed the skirt further up her hips to find light panties with a dark spot of moisture. Unable to resist, the blonde pushed them to the side and ran a teasing finger through the wetness before bring it to her own lips and slipping out her tongue to clean it off.

"Mmm.. babe.. hurry up" Emma moaned before pushing the brunettes hands aside and popping open her own button and zip. Regina managed to push the jeans and underwear halfway done her thighs before giving up and grasping at the eagerly bouncing member. She swallowed Emma's moan as she pulled her in for another kiss and began to slowly stroke the blonde, pulling her closer to rub the tip against herself.

"Fuck baby." Emma groaned, taking Regina's hands from her member and pinning them above her head as she pressed herself harder into the moaning brunette. The wet lace caused a friction that made Emma shudder and thrust harder with a primal groan.

"Oh fuck yes." Regina breathed as she felt Emma's solid member press deliciously onto her clit.

"You're so wet for me already" Emma whispered hoarsely slipping the lace to the side and rubbing herself through the slick folds.

"Stop teasing." Regina groaned sternly as she felt Emma slide her tip in slightly before rubbing it up and down through her folds again.

"Stop trying to top." Emma teased before slipping in fully causing both women to shout out in pleasure. Unable to move for fear of finishing before they even began, Emma ducked her head down to capture Regina's lips in a slow kiss, teasing her tongue against Regina's sensuously. Letting her hips start to move slowly Emma moaned into the kiss as Regina held her there with both hands wrapped around her face and neck.

Emma let out a frustrated groan as she pulled back and slipped out of Regina, causing the brunette to let out her own frustrated sigh. "Emma.. What.."

The blonde merely lifted Regina's hips and slipped her underwear down her legs roughly, unhooking them from one leg before moving back up and sheathing herself into Regina's moisture once more.

"Ah.. It feels so good baby." Emma moaned grasping Regina's hands and pinning them above her head once more as she slowly started thrusting. "So good" she moaned again senselessly, losing her breath slightly as her hips began to pick up pace of their own accord.

Regina's moans became more pronounced and frequent as Emma picked up the pace. Her own hips began to lift and buck in time with the blondes as she released one of her hands to move it down and start rubbing her clit. The other hand stayed pinned above their heads as their fingers entwined tightly.

Emma's moans turned into soft grunts and breathless pants as she felt Regina's walls tighten around her. "Cum for me baby." she whispered hoarsely as her trusting became more difficult with the ever clenching walls.

And Regina did cum. With a strangled cry she squeezed Emma's hand and the couch, as her back arched and her heels pressed tightly into Emma's thighs and ass. But the blonde didn't mind the pain, in fact the reveled in it as she began to thrust impossibly faster into the increased slickness of Regina gushing all over her.

Moving both hands down to grasp at Regina's hips the blonde felt a trickle of sweat slide down her back as she leaned back slightly to thrust herself deeper inside of Regina's core at a furious pace. Just as Regina's walls clenched in her second orgasm, Emma's own erupted as she lost pace slightly, jerking her hips with a throaty moan as she felt herself splash against Regina's wall.

Emma groaned contentedly as her hips moved slowly inside of Regina, losing pace until they stopped completely. she collapsed on top of the brunette, nuzzling into her neck as the both tried to re-catch their breath.

Emma inhaled deeply before mumbling "Your punishments should be more punishing."

Regina just laughed hoarsely before waving a hand, disappearing Emma's 'punishment' and subsequent mess.

"Your punishment was my pleasure, Dear." She sighed before closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the annoying Blonde that she had come to love.


End file.
